


Call It Dreaming

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Music, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Road Trips, Smoking, Vaginal Sex, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Three teens with dark pasts decide to skip town and drive cross-country.





	Call It Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up!
> 
> Literally everyone is emo
> 
> Just thought I should mention that
> 
> ...Also song references

**_Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. August 12, 2017. Exxon Station._ **

****

 

He walked out of the gas station, blond hair resting on his shoulders. He was carrying two plastic grocery bags in his hands. The teen walked across the street, flipping off a car that almost hit him. He slid into the passenger seat of an old, battered truck and tossed the bags at a the brown haired girl beside him.

“What’dya get?” she asked, going through the bags.

“Chips, soda, cigarettes, condoms…”

“No you didn’t!” she hit him with the pack of condoms he had purchased.

“You never know when you’ll need them,” he defended.

“We’re not even having sex.”

“Yet.”

“Right,” she snorted. The driver’s side door opened and a tall guy with an undercut and an oversized denim jacket got in. “Can you believe Armin got condoms?” the girl exclaimed.

“You really wasted our money on those?” the teen asked, annoyed.

“They weren’t that much…And you never know when you’ll need them.” The girl let out an annoyed sigh and sat back in her seat. “I’m serious, Sasha!”

“Whatever. Let’s just get on the road. We need to at least get out of Pennsylvania before my mom and Sash’s dad freaks.” Undercut put the keys in the ignition and started up the truck.

“Jean?” Armin called. He turned his head and looked at the blond’s sad, blue eyes. “You really don’t think I wasted our money, do you?”

Jean couldn’t deny that cute face when Armin looked up at him through his long fringe. “Of course not.” He reached across Sasha and kissed Armin’s forehead. “Now let’s get started, shall we?” He put the truck in ‘drive’ and sped away from the gas station.

Sasha leaned up and popped a CD into the radio. _Call It Dreaming_ by Iron  & Wine began playing. The boys smiled at the sound of the mix tape Armin had made especially for them and this trip. It incorporated a lot of each individual’s favorite music. Pop Punk and Rock for Jean, Alternative and Electronic for Armin, and all of Sasha’s favorites that never seemed to follow a specific genre. Of course, Armin being the guy he was, incorporated some cheesy love songs in there, as well.

 

* * *

 

Sasha looked out the window at the night sky and the passing trees, as they drove down the highway. Armin fell asleep on her shoulder not long after leaving the gas station, and Jean was speeding through the nonexistent traffic. It would be hours before the sun rose again, and their phones began ringing from calls of concerned friends and family. Their goal was to get to Ohio by morning. It seemed impossible, since 4 am was quickly approaching, but Jean had a heavy foot.

Sasha soon closed her eyes, resting her head on top of Armin’s, and waited for them to reach their destination.

 

* * *

 

Armin opened his eyes slowly, allowing the light to enter them. He glanced around, trying to adjust to the morning light. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the dash.

_9:37_

He yawned and realized the truck wasn’t moving. They were parked on the side of the road in front of the ‘ _Welcome to Ohio_ ’ sign. Jean was resting peacefully, with Sasha in his lap.

Armin reached into his pin covered backpack and pulled out an old Polaroid camera. He held it up and took a picture of his sleeping partners. The loud click of the camera woke them both up. The image slid out and Armin placed it carefully on top of the cup holders.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Did you two sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Jean said, his voice rough with sleep. He looked at their surroundings. “Oh! I stopped here because I figured you’d want a picture of the sign…”

“Thanks, Jean. I do, actually. With all of us.” The others nodded and adjusted their hair and clothes that had been scrambled in rest. They stepped out the truck and allowed Armin to take one picture of just the sign itself. Then, all three stood in front of the sign with their arms around each other. “Say ‘Ohio’!”

_“Ohio!”_

 

* * *

 

They drove down the highway, their stomachs grumbling. “Come on, Armin. Can’t we get something to eat?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking for an exit to pull off of. “Fine.” He veered off and entered a large area, filled with restaurants and shops of all kinds. “What do you want?”

“Something cheap,” Jean responded.

“You act like we have no money,” Sasha grumbled.

“I know, but the less we spend, the more we’ll have down the road.”

“But it’s our first day! I thought we could have something nice!” she argued

“McDonald’s it is, then,” Armin said softly. He pulled into the parking lot and turned the truck off. “Look guys.” They turned their attention towards him. “I agree with the fact that we should spend little money. And also that we should have something nice every once in a while. So, for now, we eat cheap, but Sasha, you can connect to their wifi and search for fancy restaurants we will be passing in the future. You can pick whatever you want. Let’s start small, for now.”

The two agreed and apologized to each other for arguing. Armin had always been the peacemaker between the three. And everyone had always agreed with him because he was wise beyond his years and always seemed right.

They grabbed their bags and walked inside. Jean ordered for everyone, while Sasha and Armin picked out a table. “After we eat, we should wash up,” Armin said.

“Yeah. I’ll be so ready when we can use a real shower.” Armin scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Well, maybe we can find a gym at some point that has showers.” Sasha’s eyes lit up at this.

Jean walked over with their tray of food and cups of drink already filled. “How did you know I wanted Coke?” Armin asked, smirking.

“Just a lucky guess.” He handed Sasha her food and drink, then took his own. “Sasha, I don’t know what you were going on about. This is high class dining right here!”

“Maybe for you. I want a restaurant that has baked potatoes.” She pulled out her phone and started looking for nice restaurants in Indiana.

“Woah. You’re gonna wait ‘til we get to the next state over?” Armin asked, shocked.

“Yes. I figured we should save as much as we can until we get there.”

“Then you can get your baked potato!” Jean concluded.

“Yes!” They all laughed together, almost like when they were children.

 

* * *

 

After they had eaten and washed up, they piled back into the truck, with Sasha driving this time. “Okay. You can do this, Sasha,” she told herself. She had had a bad history when it came to driving, and she was nervous to get behind the wheel of a vehicle again. The last time she had, she was…sixteen, maybe.

Armin and Jean trusted her enough to let her drive, despite her not doing it in two years. They were still holding each other’s hands and silently praying to themselves, though.

She successfully pulled out of the parking lot and made her way back onto the freeway. She let out a sigh of relief and requested Armin to put in a Fall Out Boy CD. He chose the _Save Rock & Roll_ album, knowing it was her favorite. She relaxed and let the road pass her by as she hummed along to the songs.

Jean, on the other hand, was about to have his own concert. He sang each song word for word and encouraged Armin to be his backup singer, to which Armin replied, “ _I am more than just a backup_.”

It had always amazed Sasha how they could all go from arguing with each other to feeling immediate relief at the sound of music. It also amazed her that they all liked each other’s music, considering how different they were. She could remember the first time she talked to Jean. They were thirteen and in the school library. She noticed he had ear buds in, while reading a book the teachers probably wouldn’t consider “educational.” She sat beside him and asked him what he was listening to. “My Chemical Romance,” was his answer. “Can I listen, too?” was her response. From that day forward they had been best friends.

She smiled at the happy memory, as she switched lanes. She could remember all the times she had made _Welcome to the Black Parade_ jokes and references after his mom forced him to join the school’s marching band. Jean didn’t mind, though. He would either laugh along or come back with a better reference. He stayed in the school’s band so long and was skilled enough, he even played the drum part to _Welcome to the Black Parade_ at Sasha’s sixteenth birthday.

She looked over and saw that her boys were sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile at them. Sasha was still in awe that they had chosen her to go on this trip with them. She was still in awe that they had chosen to be friends with her.

 

* * *

 

Once they made it to Indiana, Sasha began looking for rest stops for them to stay at. She found one and picked a parking place. It was close to five in the evening and she was getting tired from all the driving.

Armin and Jean were still sleeping, so she decided to bring out the ultimate weapon.

_‘When I was…a young boy. My father…took me into the city. To see a marching band.’_

“Sasha, no,” Jean groaned.

_‘He said, son when…you grow up…will you be the savior of the broken. The beaten and the damned.’_

He reluctantly sat up and softly sang along to the music. They began singing together, growing in volume.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Armin sat up and turned the radio off. “I’m trying to sleep. I don’t feel like dealing with your emo asses.” Jean and Sasha burst out at Armin’s bedhead and mild aggression. “What the fuck you laughing about?”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Sasha said, squishing his cheeks.

“I’m not cute. I’m mad. I’m evil!”

“Of course.”

“You should fear me!”

“Mhm.”

“Ughh.” Armin opened the door and stepped out. “I gotta pee.”

“You think he’s mad?” Sasha asked, smiling.

“He is a little flame ball when you wake him up,” Jean admitted. “But he’s too cute to be scary.”

Armin sat back in the truck, and Jean got out to relieve himself, as well.

“Hi, Armin,” Sasha said, still smiling.

He looked at her, offended and disgusted. “Get that shit-eating grin off your face.” He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you think you’ve slept enough?” She poked his eyelids.

“I might have, if I wasn’t so rudely awakened,” he grumbled.

“Oh, come on. You can’t be mad at me forever.”

“I can if I try.”

Jean got back in the truck, taking Sasha’s place in the driver’s seat. “Don’t you think we’ve driven enough?” Sasha asked annoyed.

“I just want to get to California as soon as possible.”

“Listen to her, Jean. We all need to take a break.”

“Armin-”

“How about we find a motel to stay for the night? Then, we can start fresh in the morning. We can get our baked potatoes. Maybe make it to Illinois.” Armin suggested.

Jean sighed and pulled out his phone. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Call It Dreaming by Iron & Wine  
> Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance


End file.
